


Hold On

by DigitalBrainEater



Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-22
Updated: 2016-03-22
Packaged: 2018-05-28 10:34:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6325588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DigitalBrainEater/pseuds/DigitalBrainEater
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Request: Anon asked “Hiii can I have a Napoleon imagine when you're on a mission and u get hurt?“</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hold On

Not many clouds were seen at the midday sky of London, a rarely occurrence according to the prejudices of the general public, where it's raining for like 90 percent or more of the time. Feeling the warm light of the sun on my [Y/S/C] face, I turned my head towards the sky as I closed my eyelids and tried to calm myself with a deep breath. My hands are placed in a well-behaved manner on top of my thighs while I sat down on a empty spot of the stairs around the Shaftesbury Memorial Fountain of the Piccadilly Circus and my thoughts repeating the same sentences like a mantra over and over again. 'Go to this high class charity event. Wait thirty minutes. Pretend you're feeling sick and you need to rest in a silent room. Wait a minute. Leave the room to head for the room with the big safe which is embedded in the wall, right behind an portait of the mother of the host of the party. Check for safety measures. Open the safe and get the documents. Hide the papers in your stockings under your floor-length dress. Leave the room like you have never been there. Attend the party for another twenty minutes before you say your good byes because you don't feel well. Head back for your hideout and make sure that nobody follows you. Mission complete.' I have done that kind of missions a couple of times before and possibly, I'm going to do it a multiple times more in the future, but this assignment felt other, a difficult to describe feeling in my stomach which told me that something will go terrible wrong. The only thing I could hope for is that my senses are faulty today and everything is going to be fine. As I took another deep breath to calm myself some more, the warmth of the sun get's interupted by someone how steps between the sun on it's zenith and my current spot. Lowly opening my eyelids, my [Y/E/C] eyes landed first on a shapely butt which is covered by form-fitting black suit pants. My glance roamed upwards the well trained back of the man in front of me, his upper body swathed in a white shirt and you could tell from the quality that it must have been very costly. Finally, I laid eyes on the well-groomed black hair and I could literally feel that the man who faced me with his back is smirking where pleased with himself, even if I couldn't see his face, something seems familiar with his whole appearance. “Do you want me to stand like that for a little longer, [Y/L/N]?“, the deep, sounding voice asked me in a teasing tone and as the black haired man looked down to meet my gace, my eyelids widened themself for a little bit. “You.“, I growled in annoyance, rolling my eyes dramaticly before I fluently raised from my place, facing the dark-haired man while I'm crossing my arms in front of my chest. “What are you doing here?“, I spat at him in disapprovement, making him smirk in an arrogant way while his eyes slowly traveled down my body, making me feel more uncomfortable with every second. “The same thing that you're doing here, love. And I'm so sorry for the fight we had in the morning. Let's not ruin our honeymoon, my small, beautiful wifey.“, he purred while reaching out for my hands and leading them up to the level of his lightly tilted mouth, placing gentle kisses on the back of each hand. My first instinct was to pull my hands away and washing them for the next ten years, but in the way he spoke to me, he gave me more than enough informations. First, he's on the exactly same mission as I am. Second, my boss doesn't trust me to do it alone. Third, my boss ignored my wish to never work together again with this man. And last but not least, your secret identity is going to be the living hell for you.

~ 8 months earlier ~ 

“Mister Solo, this is [Y/L/N].“, the CIA-agent that was standing between the two of you introduced me to the handsome black haired man with this intense grey eyes, who unnecessarily fixed his black tie which fit perfectly to the expensive looking suit he was wearing. He reached his right hand out, waitinig for me to take it for a quick hand shake and I was surprised how warm and soft the skin felt under my gentle touch. 

~ Back to the present time ~  
True to myself, I was blown away the moment I laid my eyes on him and how my best friend said, the sobstuff in the cinemas and books started to make sense. But like everything that's good, it didn't last for long and the impression he left on me faded away and turned into the worst. He was a lone wolf when it came to work, shamelessly flirted with every woman that have a pulse to charm his way to success or simply out of his nature and he treated me like I'm his secretary, not someone with equal rights and skills. 

Silence filled the inner space of the taxi in which the two of us sat since a couple of minutes, taking us to the hotel Mister Solo rend the honeymoon suite as our hideout and I unblinkingly looked out of the window next to me, his left hand had a firm grip around my right one. My inner voice was cursing like a sailor, thinking about if it's time to me to leave the CIA and offer my knowledges to another secret service. London looked nice, even if the big part of my job was to travel all around the world and prevent the so called bad people to do bad stuff. “Darling, we have arrived.“, the warm breathe of Mister Solo hid your skin while he whispered into my ear, leaning from his side of the backside over to mine. Without saying a word, I opened the door and slipped out of the taxi, my hand glided out of his grip while doing so and I walked around the car to head for the entrance of the luxurious hotel. With a loud bang behind my back, I assumed that my faked husband had left the car, too, his steps were heavy as he caught up with me. “You're endangering our cover, missy.“, he spoke quietly, but I heard the angry growl under his breath while his right arm sneaked his way around my waist. Out of the corner of my eyes, I could see the feigned bright smile on his face as we walked closer to the lifts, which told me he already checked in. “I don't, love. We had a fight just minutes ago, did you forgot?“, I told him calmly, but pronounced specific word with a sarcastic tone. The heavy, metalic door of the lift opened itself, revealing a couple of guest of the hotel and the bellhop, the later waiting for the two of us to enter the lift and telling him to which floor we want to head for. Solo forced me gently inside, guiding me in front of him and right after the door of the lift was closed, he pressed me against the wall behind my back with his body, his hands on the left and right side of my head. “Than it's time to make up.“, he purred quietly before he slowly tilted his head towards my face, giving me enough time to turn it to the side and his lips only met the angle of my mouth. “Not here.“, I grumbled under my breathe and my cheeks felt like to hotplates. I couldn't help it, my body reacted to his behavior in a way I didn't liked for a bit and I placed my hands on his well-builded chest, trying to push the dark haired man away from me. He opened his mouth, his mind must have prepared a counterattack, but the bellhop next to us gently cleared his throat, gesturing us that we arrived at the wished floor. Before I could react, my feet left the ground and my eyes were on one level with the intense grey ones of Mister Solo, him carried me in bridal style out of the lift and down the long, dimmed hallway. Staring at him was the only thing I could do, my hands automaticly placed around his neck and the facial expressions on his face was stern, I couldn't made out what he was thinking or why he was acting in the way he do. 

~ 10 pm the same day ~

Pain filled my body the very moment I hid the ground, for everyone around me it looked like I've fainted and my worried sick husband now calling out for help, his hands delicately holding my shoulders while Mister Solo waited for an employee to show up and leading him, who was carrying me carefuly in his arms like a fragile doll up the staires to the upper floor of the mansion we attended a charity party half an hour ago. 

Not many words were spoken between Solo and the employee before the door of the guestroom were closed, I'm slowly lifting my eyelids while I raised my back, sitting straight in the mattress and my feet lightly hover over the parquet. The black haired man who rested one hand on the doorknob looked rather handsome, I have to admit as he looked at me from over his shoulder. “Are you okay?“, he asked me, his voice sounding worried as he spoke and I left the bed to approach him, leaving my high heels at the edge of the bed and walking with bare feet. “I only acted, so, yeah.“, I responded, placing one hand on my hip as I came to stop in front of him, waiting for him to open the door for me. “I'm going.“, Mister Solo said in a frank tone, his facial expressions matching his voice perfectly. “No, we talked about it. It's my job, Solo.“, I whispered furiously, raising my eyebrows in disbelief. 'How dare he's trying to steal the glory for the mission for himself.', I thought to myself and I was done with him, his whole additude, as I pushed him forcefully to the side with all the weight I have and opened the door to enter the corridor. Each step of mine made no sound, I could feel a familiar warmth right behind me and I didn't have to look back to know that my partner in crime was following me closely. “I can do it alone. Go back in case that someone is looking after us.“, I whispered in a serious tone, but judging from the quiet sound his shoes created from touching the ground, he wasn't listening to me or simply ignoring my advice. We came to stop in front of the targeted door, now the two of us had to work quickly and as I was about to get the tools from my stockings, Solo's arms were on each side of my waist, skillfully setting of the lock on the door as his chin rested on my right shoulder and I forgot to breathe for how long it lasted. With the door open, I headed inside the small study room, my eyes locked with the painting where the documents are hidden behind. Walking around the desk, I stopped every movement as the window next to us shattered into pieces at one small part and pain filled my stomach. I raised my right hand instinctly to cover the spot where the pain was the most. “[Y/N]?“, Mister Solo spoke breathlessly, approaching me with careful placed steps and as I lightly lifted my hand from my stomach, it was covered in blood. Worried, he spoke my name for a second time as his grey eyes landed on my bloody hand, the two of us knew exactly what to do now with snipers right behind our necks. I pressed myself for shelter on the wall next to the window, glancing out of it to find the sniper somewhere in the countryyard, but it was useless. My partner worked on the safe behind the painting, opening it within seconds and grabing the documents quickly, turning around and placing his arms around my waist and under my knees, lifting me again in bridal style and runing out of the room, down the corridor and heading down the staires, ignoring every asking employee and the curious eyes of some present guests before we left the mansion. Mister Solo ran straight for the first car that caught his eyes, short-circuit the engine and pushed down the gas pedal.

~ 30 minutes later ~ 

The wound on my stomach was skillfully medicated by Solo, the bullet out of my body and powerful medicaments filled my blood and clouded the mind, the pain felt more bearable now. Laying with my back on the mattress, my head rested on a pillow and my eyelids were half open as I felt a gentle touch on my left hand. “I shouldn't have let you go.“, he spoke quietly, squeezing my hand lightly and I turned my head slowly to look at him. “I wanted it that way.“, I told him calmly, linking my fingers with his after the last word left my mouth and a warm smile spread on my lips. “I don't talk about today, [Y/N]. I... I was an idiot and maybe you can give me a second chance.“, the grey eyes locked with mine as he spoke, no signs of falseness could be found nether in his tone or his gace. “We'll see about that, Solo.“, I said, my dumb rubbing the back of his hand softly before he carefully bended over me and delicatly kissed me on the forehead. “Please, call me Napoleon.“


End file.
